On a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network, to obtain network services, a UE must perform the following three operations: public land mobile network (PLMN) selection, cell selection, and location registration. After completing the three operations, the UE camps on a network and then can use services provided by the network. The three operations must be performed in sequence, and may be performed repeatedly. The PLMN selection is to select a network. Each network has a unique PLMN identity (ID), and the UE may obtain the PLMN ID through cell broadcast. The PLMN selection must comply with a priority. After the UE selects a PLMN, the UE begins to select a cell that must belong to the selected PLMN. In addition, the signal quality of the cell must meet the requirement. The preceding two operations are performed locally by the UE through the cell broadcast service. Then, the UE initiates a procedure for the location registration. To provide more services, an operator may install a mini home NodeB for a home user, so that the user may access the network through a cell of the home NodeB at fewer expenses. Therefore, the operator needs to grant the user rights to determine who can access the cell. A user group that is allowed to access the cells of a home NodeB (or multiple home NodeBs, for example, in a scenario in which the NodeBs are applied in a company) is called a closed subscriber group (CSG). Each CSG has a CSG ID corresponding to the cells. Those cells are also called CSG cells. The UE and the network may store an allowed CSG list for each user. The allowed CSG list records the CSG IDs of CSG services that each user is allowed to access. When the UE knows that the cell is a CSG cell through the cell broadcast, the UE needs to judge whether the CSG ID of the cell is stored in the allowed CSG list; if so, the UE may camp on the network; otherwise, the UE needs to reselect another cell.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following problems in the prior art:
A user cannot access a desired CSG cell if the CSG cell is not on a network with an access priority.